


How To Cope

by kiefercarlos



Series: Adams-Foster Family Times [6]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:After a traumatic event, Jude has trouble coping. Thankfully he's not alone in his suffering. And when he's not alone, it doesn't feel so much like suffering.
Relationships: Lena Adams Foster/Stef Adams Foster
Series: Adams-Foster Family Times [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736710
Kudos: 2





	How To Cope

**Author's Note:**

> So heads up this is taken from a fic that I scrapped, so I may write more if the public want it.

How to Cope

Jude sits up harshly, breathing hard but he hadn't screamed out, so he carefully slid from bed and headed into the bathroom. He threw some water on his face and took some calming breaths. Having difficulty shaking the images from his head. At least this time it wasn't his family he was seeing. That's always the worst one.

He slipped out of the bedroom and headed downstairs, surprised when he saw a light on in the living room. He was surprised to find Stef sitting there reading. He popped into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen before moving back to the living room.

"Hey, it's late, what are you doing up?" Stef asked as she noticed him and looking up from her book, moving her glasses away. Jude shrugged, standing in the doorway, "I was having trouble sleeping." He admitted, trying to not make it look like a big deal.

"Come here." Stef waves and Jude moves across the room and drops down next to Stef curling up next to her. "Have you been sleeping much at all recently?" She asked and Jude sighed and shook his head. "Not really." He admitted and Stef kisses his head.

"Why didn't you say anything?" She asked and Jude just shrugged again. "I thought, I hoped that the dreams would stop and go away." He says quietly and Stef just hugs him closer. "It doesn't work like that love." She says softly and Jude just sighs curling up closer to Stef, who just holds him tighter.

"You've seen so much stuff, how do you handle it all?" He asks after a couple of minutes of silence between them. Stef smiles at the question. "Well I'm still awake." She says and Jude smiles up at her, understanding that she still struggles.

"Do you want to tell me about what you see?" She asks and Jude freezes, clearly not wanting to think about it. "It's that day over and over again." He finally admits and Stef rubs her hand up and down his arm soothingly. "Only different people are getting in the way, and then sometimes it's me." He admits and swallows deeply, trying to hold his emotions in check.

"I see people I can't save. I watch them die in my arms." Stef admits and Jude looks up at her surprise and she just smiles down at him, wrapping both her arms around him. "Do you worry about waking Mama?" He asks and Stef pauses for a moment.

"No. I know if I woke Mama, she wouldn't mind. She would prefer me wake her, than suffer on my own." Stef explains but sighs. "But I don't like telling her about what I see." Stef admits and Jude looks up at her questioningly and Stef glances down at his look.

"Lena's innocent to the things I've seen. She's never seen some of the things that haunt my dreams and I never want her to. So sometimes instead of waking her with my nightmares, I just come down here and try and tire myself out." Stef admits and Jude wraps his arms around her and she accepts the hug he's holding her in.

"I write emails, that I never send. It's like talking to someone, but you don't have to actually send them off." Stef admits after a couple of moments and Jude hums in acknowledgment. Stef grabs the blanket from the back of the sofa and throws it over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos most welcome


End file.
